swarmadafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaelani
"This solitary young woman spoke little of herself - even her true name is a mystery. She is known to others simply as 'The Nameless'." —Unknown Jedi after reading an article of The Nameless Hero to his students. History Early Life Kaelani was born to an Echani Jedi and an Echani woman. Her father, Vahlen, moved her and her mother, Asantii, to Kelarea in a time of war. It was there that her younger sister was born. Asantii died giving birth, and Serena became Kaelani's responsiblity. While Vahlen dealt with the on-going war and the Jedi's involvement in it, he felt it was necessary to remarry and provide his daughters with a Mother. Vahlen took the hand of a Mandalorian woman he'd met years prior, and the two settled on Kelarea with the girls. Their step-mother already had a son just a few years older than Kaelani. She never met her step-brother, for he remained on Mandalore to complete his training. Training and Marriage Following the typical training for all Echani children came the realization that fighting wasn't always about killing your opponant. Her style was unique and very neutral, although she could land lethal blows, her disciplined mind would determine if an enemy truly needed to be taken down. During this time, Serena began to develop a Force Sensitivity that their Step-Mother could not ignore. Vahlen came and took Serena back to Coruscant to receive Jedi traning at the age of five, while Kaelani remained on Kelarea to complete her own training. (Approximately Age 8) At age sixteen she was brought to Mandalore with her Step-Mother to be greeted by Vahlen and Kain. Immediately the two did not like one another, but Vahlen had proven himself Mand'alor and this girl was nothing to Kain. By previous agreements, Kaelani was to marry Mand'alor and adopt the Mandalorian culture into her own. While exceptionally difficult, she managed to find a way to accept their cultural differences with the aid of a woman named Saphina Vel. Saphina introduced herself at the wedding of Mand'alor and Kaelani, offering her assistance of any kind. Later that night she summoned Saphina to ask her for lessons on how to speak Mandalorian to not only please her husband, but the Mandalorian people themselves. Some of the clans approved of this new wife, while others did not. Her Step-Brother, Kain, decided to follow his best friend and rise up with the opposing Clans to seek Kaelani's demise. Death of Mand'alor (Approximately 3 Years Later) During one of the Skirmishes, Mand'alor fell in battle alongside many others who were either dead or MIA. Her father, Vahlen, was one of the few who went missing. Kaelani had been unaware of these events, and was awoken suddenly one night by Saphina and a few others who rushed her out of the compound and into the spaceport. She was given the tools she would need to survive, but there was a bounty out for her head by the new Mand'alor. As one of the last known Echani Pure-Bloods, Kaelani refused to let her life be taken by the hand of a coward who would send others to fight his battles for him. It was time Kaelani searched the galaxy for her sister, Serena. Advent Fates Years passed, but still the fate of Kaelani had yet to really change. Her appearance could change, her name could change, but it was difficult to blend in. Her mannerisms if picked up on, could cause much suspicion. She kept her head covered almost everywhere she went, but she preferred the desolate planets. It was easy to be lost in the wilderness with no one to hunt her down. The sea of sand was endless, but hidden out there was her current home. With the Empire growing in both strength and ruthlessness, the future for the Republic dwindles like a flickering flame engulfed by the height of a roaring storm. Darth Sidious, having fully announcing and embracing his role as Dark Lord of the Sith has plotted relentlessly to force the galaxy in a cascading blanket of endless darkness. Fighting for their lives, Kaelani and Saphina were reunited in a game of not only strength and endurance, but a battle of witts. The two refused to be subject to the entertainment of the Galactic Empire and forged alliances with many other factions to escape Lehon and hide within the confines of the Galaxy. "Don't call me by my name, I need to stay dead to the Galaxy. Call me, Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away." —Lightning to Saphina. The Darkside Calls After narrowly escaping the grasp of the Empire, now reformed into the Imperial Remnant, Kaelani and Saphina went their seperate ways only to be caught off guard by a Mandalorian Reconnaissance group that noted the face of their biggest pay day. Quickly moving through the streets of Corellia, Kaelani found herself cornered and without rescue. Kaelani came to Corellia in hopes that she could find someone who would be able to get her hands on a new ship, but it seemed as though Mand'alor would search the galaxy only to find and destroy her. A waste of time in her opinion, but nevertheless she figured her time was up. Unknowingly, a gentleman by the name of Pavaliin was nearly knocked over in the escapade, and inducted his own variation on the scenario. "You've disrupted my day, and I highly doubt you'd care to make the mistake of ruining it any further. I am Senior Adviser Pavaliin to his Excellency." —Pavaliin to the Mandalorians. Kaelani was notably Echani, and Pavaliin after introducing himself offered her a job working under him and for the Imperial Remnant. Although she was hesitant about working for the same faction that had her thrown into the War Games, it was better than being without currency and aid. Though much time was spent as nothing more than a guard for Pavaliin, Kaelani enjoyed her simple life. It wasn't until a few years passed and Pavaliin's request would change her life forever. PX-184, a planet beyond the Unknown Regions made it clear that they would be accepting visitors and wanted to establish a place within our Galaxy. Under the protection of the Remnant, Kaelani chose to accept the invitation via Pavaliin and also check for resources that might have been useful. But even as everything came to light on PX-184 it was obvious that something else was occuring. With the Magistrate completely aware of what was going on, the few who arrived would never be the same after having been branded by a Machine and granted the ability to use the Force. Kaelani however, was already unaware that she was Force Sensitive, and the Machine's branding made her condition more severe. Events unfolded and again she changed, the hardships endured were nothing compared to the demise of a great many who came to PX-184. Falling into a crystalline stasis, Kaelani was gone from the Galaxy until being awoken. What caused her to wake was a mystery, but she quickly found her way back into the heart of the beast. Giving what little information she could to Pavaliin, she had no explination for the journey taking longer than expected, but she was never questioned. She never spoke of what occured nor the changed that had caused her to become Force Sensitive, fearing that the Emperor would exploit such knowledge and use it against her. Armada Act I: A Galaxy Divided Scene I Being placed on Security for the meeting of several Factions, Kealani was the first to realize that the meeting was a set up. While evacuating the different Ambassadors, she was charged with searching the entire building. Unknown to her was that her adpopted sister, Saphina Vel was the ripple in the Force that gave Kaelani the warning. The constant surpressing of her Force Abilities began to weigh heavily on Kaelani, but she had no choice but to continue and evade the consiquences for as long as possible. The Emperor was not pleased by the discovery of a bomb within the Senate Building, both Kaelani and Sytarius were instructed to follow Pavaliin to Innana. Evading the Emperor's wrath for a time, Kaelani found Innana to be a good distraction. The sights of such a beautiful planet left her in awe, but provided a wonderous atmosphere for meditating and surpressing her abilities once more. Personality and Appearance Kaelani 'Lightning' is a young woman with long, white-silver hair, and white-silver eyes. She wears several different uniforms. One being a variation of a standard uniform. A green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing blue stripes symbolizes her previous rank as a Sergeant for the Remnant. She carries her gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Kaelani also wears a silver and Valkyrie-like suit of armor with a shield on her left arm (though it is nothing more than a variation of the Sith Armor). She has a new gunblade modified to look more like a traditional sword, which has Echani script on it. Her other outfit, Equilibrium, is a mesh of black, and white. It symbolizes her as an enforcer to the Remnant, while signifying she belongs to no division of Military rank. As a personal soldier she's utilized by both Pavaliin and the Emperor himself, in times of great need. Her brand was/is located slightly above her left breast. Kaelani is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from her companions. Much of her motivation is fueled from what she perceives as failing to protect Serena and wanting to make things right, which leads her to lash out at those she believes are responsible for that and the subsequent Purge: namely, the Magistrate at PX-184, and her father, Vahlen. As she journeys with Pavaliin and others, Kaelani begins to show compassion and trust others, and sees the errors in her approach. Ultimately, she becomes a leader and, to a degree, protector of the others she encounters if they are worthy of her loyalty. Powers and Abilities Although Kaelani was already a Force-Sensitive when she was branded by 'The Machine,' she never had the proper training and made the conscious decision to surpress her abilities if possible. Precognition: Knowledge of something in advance of its occurrence, especially by extrasensory perception; clairvoyance. Battle Precognition: '''The Echani were known to possess a variant of this ability which did not draw from the Force but from the warrior's own instincts. The most elite Echani warriors were able to predict battles and even the course of a war. It was probable that such outcomes grew more likely or unlikely as critical moments approached and passed. '''Force Lightning (Mastered to every variation): Although a well-known Sith ability, Kaelani was able to more than master the use of Lightning, and use it as a powerful offensive technique. Force Jump: '''Using the Force to enhance one's jumping ability beyond that of normal parameters. '''Force Concealment: '''The ability to hide one's Force-Alignment, and presence from other Force-Sensitives. '''Force Speed: The ability to move at rapid speeds for a short period of time. Also known as Flash-step to non-force users. Force Pull/Push (Telekinesis): A neutral force ability that canlift and move objects to the will of one Force user. Empathy: A talent related to Force sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individuals emotional state. Not entirely impossible to learn even without the ability of the Force. Category:Characters